Hero
by Akira Zoey
Summary: Laura is her own hero...but can Ross change that? Calum has always been everyone's favorite ginger, but what happens when he crosses the line? Has Raini had a change of heart about her best friend? TUNE IN FOR HERO! :D :3
1. Prologue

**_Prologue..._**

* * *

I'm about to take you on a very well-written adventure! I've been reading way too many fanfics lately...and the ones I read were AMAZING, and I was like, "OMG THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!" Hopefully, I can make you all do the same! I was thinking, why not update every two days or something, so we'd have anxiousness and suspense? Awesome, right?! Kinda like a TV show!

I am a HUGE Austin & Ally fan, and decided to write about Raura! But I like a poop load of other stuff, so you'll have variety to choose from if you ever decide to read any of my other material!

Hope to see you again in the review section of Chapter 1 of Hero!

Don't forget that you're awesome and amazing and adorkable ;)

Hehe :D


	2. Only The Beginning

**A/N ~ I'm having difficulties uploading chapters because I'm doing it from my tablet...and it isn't very cooperative. If anything is gramatically incorrect, SORRY! HONESTLY IT BOTHERS ME SOOO MUCH!** **This chapter may have been ridiculously short, but there's a longer one up ahead - promise!****  
**

* * *

Laura's POV:

_I'm my own hero. Is that safe to say?_

_I'm my own hero because I'm also an anti-hero and I one day picture myself actually becoming a hero. I say I'm an anti-hero because most of the battles I face are within myself, and they never cease to exist. As much I hope and plead, it won't be reality. I constantly beat myself up...but then I'm able to regain that strength I thought I had lost so long ago._

_I have split personalities; one of which hopelessly and repeatedly tries to save everyone and make everyone joyful, while the other is so full of hatred and wants to put an end to everything it crosses. I continue to fight these endless horrors, afraid of falling into either category._

_I picture myself becoming a hero, yes. However, I mean various things when I say that. See, I am an actress. I hope to one day be able to play Static Shock, a teen superhero that not many people know of. I want to play a female adaptation of him, and my main attribute would be my astonishing purple and hazel eyes._

_I also want to be a hero outside of that industry...but I want to do more than just donate to charities or something. I HAVE TO DO MORE, or I will slowly crumble into nothing. I need to show a homeless person more than money, I have to show them love...and compassion. I need to show more than my face when visiting sick patients in a hospital, I have to visit each and every one of them until I see a smile full of more than glee. I want to make a difference. I'm going to do just that. I am. My OWN. HERO._

That was my English paper.

I had just finished writing it - at 3:00 a.m. in the morning. I got out from underneath my comfortable Beatles cover to place it in my bookbag so I wouldn't forget it. As I crawled back underneath the soft cotton, I wonder what had inspired me to write those particular words...

And I stayed up the rest of the night thinking about it, not even reaching a conclusion.

*Morning Arrives*

I'm surprised I was able to get out of bed, considering I got zero sleep. I hauled myself to bathroom and decided not to put on makeup because I was too tired to even put on LIP BALM. As I brushed my teeth, I got a text from Raini:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'll meet you by your locker today to give you your present! What do you think Calum and ROSS got for you?!"

I was drained of energy and read the message like it was any other, and didn't even bother to respond.

* * *

**O.o**

**A/N ~ I'm so sorry this chapter is sooooo short, I've had writer's block. But I'm currently trying to update as we speak! Again, sorry! I promise you'll have a much longer chapter next time!**


	3. Getting to the Good Stuff

Laura's POV:

*In School*

When I arrived at my locker, Raini was already there holding a small red box with a gold ribbon on it. "What's that," I said, half-awake. "It's your birthday present..?" Raini spoke slowly and questioningly. "Didn't you get my text from earlier?" I just looked at her, still not realizing that my birthday was today. I grabbed the box and opened my locker.

I also took out my english paper, setting it on top of my books. I needed to wake up or SOMETHING, because I'll be damned if I walk around the whole day like I was a zombie. "Raini, can you watch my locker for a minute or two? I got NO sleep last night, and I need to wake up. I also have this feeling like I'm missing out on something..." She nodded, and I made my way to the restroom.

I splashed some cold water on my face, making me feel more alive. Ah...my thoughts were no longer clouded, and I feel like I could process things.

I stood there for another two minutes examining my apparel - a white beater with sequined black jeans and gray flats. My hair was down and my all natural face didn't look too bad.

I heard the warning bell ring, and remembered that Raini was at my locker. I went back to my locker and there she was. "I gotta go, but I'll see you in Gym next period," Raini said sadly as she hurried off to class. I did the same after I grabbed my English paper.

Or at least I thought it was anyways.

As I made it into the classroom, I saw that lovely ginger. Unfortunately, we only had this class together, so we talked to each other as much as possible. As I slid down into my seat, he greeted me with a warm smile and simply said, "Hey." "Hey, Calum. How's your day been so far?"

"It's about to get a whole lot better when I see the most gorgeous girl smile because her friend gave her the best birthday present ever!"

"Really? Who's the-

He held a card in front of me.

My mind kinda went into overdrive for the following reasons:

1. He called me gorgeous.

2. HOW IN HELL DID I FORGET MY OWN BIRTHDAY?

3. He got me a present and I was dying to see what was inside.

4. I made Raini feel like complete shit for not acknowledging what I now realized was my present.

I realized while I was comprehending all of this, I was staring off into space. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Calum ask worriedly, "Laura? Laura? My hand is still out here waiting for you take the card...Laura, are you okay?"

I came back to reality and answered with, "Y-yeah...didn't get a lot of sleep, that's all." I finally took the card and was about to open it when I decided to wait until I got all of my presents. I slipped it into my binder, which was on the floor. When I looked at Calum, he looked like he wanted to pull me into a hug. I just turned my head and as I did my eyes happen to gaze upon the clock. CLASS WAS HALFWAY OVER.

I'm just now seeing this assignment on my desk, and when I glance the board it says: DUE IN CLASS.

It couldn't be that hard.

Then I looked down and saw that it WAS hard.

DAMN.

I glance up again to find that there was some words that I missed:

TEXTBOOK NEEDED.

I looked underneath my desk and couldn't find one. It was too late to ask for one now.

DAMN. DAMN.

Then my teacher, Mr. Simpson, said our English papers needed to be turned in with our assignment.

I sighed quietly.

I had SOMETHING to turn in!

I opened my binder, only to find that where my "English paper" was was actually a coupon for free fries at McDonalds.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAAAAMMMMMNN!" I yelled out loud.

Everyone looked at me.

Then the bell rang.

I got detention. Yay!

*In Gym*

Next period I saw HIM: Ross.

I was so relieved...my day had sucked ass. He was the one who could always make me feel...I don't even know how to explain it. His presence was, oh my gosh. It was simply amazing.

Everyone headed into the locker room to change. When I saw Raini, I immediately went over to apologize. "Raini, I AM SO SORRY about earlier. I was really out of it, but I do appreciate it. Do-

"Oh shut up! Of course I forgive you! It's your birthday, you shouldn't be apologizing for anything." She smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks, Raini. You're amazing." I said. I finished getting dressed and when I walked out I saw Ross. He walked over to me with a worried look on his face.

He engulfed me in an entirely too-tight hug. "Ross, if you hug me any tighter, I'm gonna pass out." He quickly let go and looked me with those brown eyes that could overwhelm anyone. "Laura, are you okay? Calum told me what happened in English." Heh. "I'm fine, promise," I said that with certainty, although I was anything but. But I'd rather see the goofy side of him right now. It's my birthday, after all! Everyone was out now, and Ross, Calum, Raini and I had the best convo we had in a while.

It lasted for about 5 minutes, and then we played my FAVORITE game: DODGEBALL!

Both teams had an even number of girls and boys on each side, and only Raini was on my side. I wanted Ross on my team, but you can't always get everything you want, even on your birthday.

The game was going pretty well; I got five people out, and saved Raini from one of the balls. Then I guess one of the boys decided I should get off my totally badass streak and started to lash out at me. Then two more people got in on it. I was doing good dodging and deflecting until ONE of the balls hit me in my face. I staggered back, but I still stood. When my vision was no longer blurry, I looked up only to have a second ball hit even HARDER. NOW I was on the ground. Some dumbass decided to make sure I was STAYED downed and got me with TWO balls.

He threw the first at my stomach and the second at my face seconds after. I would have cussed him out or something if I didn't fall unconscious.

*In The Nurse's Office*

Ross was next to me when I opened my eyelids. He was looked EXTREMELY relieved, as if I was laying on my deathbed and I miraculously became healthy again.

"You're awake!" He nearly screamed in excitement. "Yeah..." I croaked.

Let's just say things got interesting after that.

* * *

**Thanks for all the views! You guys rock! Please PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! They'd be much appreciated! Currently working on the next chapter as we read :D Think Ross got Laura something for her birthday? What was in the card Calum gave her? The box Raini gave her? Where did her English paper go? Hehe :D**


	4. Oh no

Ross' POV:

*Nurse's Office*

I was in Gym not too long ago, happily playing a game of dodgeball. It was all sunshine and rainbows until Laura got hit FOUR times with the balls. The guy who threw the last two pissed me off so much...but I knew if I had the chance to, I wouldn't do anything to him. All I did was give him a glare that would scare statues so much even THEY'D move.

I was the first to reach her, my heart beating faster than the speed of light. I was surprised I didn't have a damn heart atttack. I shook her. "Laura? LAURA?" I yelled. Everyone was crowded around now. "She needs to go to the Nurse's Office for now, until I'm able to reach her parents," Coach said. Not even a full second went by before I carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her there.

"Almost there," I whisper to myself. I almost reached the door when I hear her mumble my name.

I stopped. I looked down. She looked...at peace, but at the same time would wince at any given time. She looked cute, as if she was sleeping, but was unconscious. Which pained me more than anyone could ever know.

I continued into the Office and told the nurse what the deal was, and she told me where to place her. After I did...I took a seat and gently stroked the left side of Laura's cheek, which was a terrible shade of purple and blue; much like her stomach probably was.

I then took her hand, which was surprisingly warm. That made my heart flutter uncontrollably. What if she was thinking about me and I was the reason warmth spread throughout her body? She did call out my name earlier, after all.

I wonder if she felt the same I did about her as I stared at her.

I've liked her since the day we met on Austin and Ally. I've always had this...feeling...not yet love but I cared about her more than anything. I could never tell her though, because I honestly think that she would reject me. I honestly feel as if she somewhat toys with my emotions.

She won't ever answer a question directly, and would sometimes go in the direction of "Yeah, it's not happening." to "It could." I think she knows how she feels, she just doesn't want to publicly display so.

I don't blame her, who wants to have their love life out for everyone's entertainment? But she could drop me a hint, or SOMETHING.

I pulled out her birthday present out of my pocket, a locket. The locket was in yellow and red vertical stripes, our favorite colors. Our names was engraved in cursive in white on the front. I was waiting to give to it her when we were...alone.

I quickly put it back when Raini and Calum walked in.

Calum was pale as ever, and Raini still looked like she was in shock.

We all stared each other for a minute, with this uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. Then we all stared at Laura. I finally found my voice and asked, "Have they contacted her parents?"

Neither of them could take a single breath before her mom and dad come barging in the room, demanding to know where their daughter was. Suprisingly, Mr. Marano was the one crying and not his wife. All I heard was sobbing, as it started coming from Raini too; as we all watched them leave with Laura in Mr. Marano's arms.

We all had to go back to class, like nothing was wrong. I suddenly found myself angry at...me. I saw those guys one by one go after her...and I didn't SAY ANYTHING. DAMN IT ALL! If I really cared about her...and I wouldn't have let that happen. I made a silent vow to myself: Always be there for her. Be her hero.

It was all I thought about: all my classes, dismissal, my walk home, in my room. When I plopped down on my bed, something hit me-

You know what's funny? I said I was going to be her hero.

I didn't know if she felt that way about me. She could like someone else.

I hoped so much I was wrong. I started crying while saying "...if I can't be with you..." I was dying inside. And LITERALLY, so was she.

I called Calum. He always seemed to know what to say. And when he didn't, he would simply listen. I picked up the phone, my hand still shaking. It rang. I was told to leave a voicemail.

I called, it rang, voicemail. I called, it rang, voicemail. Call, ring, voicemail.

Okay, maybe he's hurting too, and is dealing with his pain, I thought.

I decided to call Raini. It was worth a shot, right?

I heard sniffles before I heard, "H-hello?"

"Hey Raini...got a minute?" I asked hesitantly. She replied, "About Laura, isn't it?" "Yeah..." I said.

I told her how I felt.

"...after thinking about all that, I think I may be - JUST MAY BE - falling in love with Laura."

I didn't hear sound come from the other end. "Raini!" I yelled. "DAMN ROSS I'M RIGHT HERE!" "YOU DIDN'T RESPOND!" I yelled once again. "Ignoring that last part, I know for a fact that she doesn't like you; we talk about it all the time. She said that she was her own hero. No one could save her but herself. If you truly felt something for her, I honestly believe that you would've intervened. Now, I have some business to tend to. Bye."

"Raini wa-" I hurried.

She was already off the line.

How...how could she say that to me?

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Why was Raini so mean and why did she lie...or did she?! Where was Calum? Is Laura okay? What's gonna happen to Austin and Ally?! Hehe :D**


End file.
